cringeyocfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerion Targaryen
Prince Aerion Targaryen, called the Silver Knight, was the son of Aenar I Targaryen and his beautiful wife Lady Saera Velaryon. He had one daughter Rhaenyra Targaryen with his sister-wife Visenya Targaryen. 'Biography' 'Background' Aerion was born in 257 AC in King's Landing, he was the second son of Aenar I Targaryen and Saera Velaryon, he was the younger brother of Prince Maegon Targaryen who was one year older and older brother to Princess Rhaena Targaryen, Princess Visenya Targaryen and Prince Daeron Targaryen. 'Appearance' The beautiful Aerion Targaryen had sad looking violet eyes, he was tall and had long, slender, elegant fingers. He had silver-blonde hair which he kept long and often wore in braids, he was broad-shouldered and flat-chested with muscular arms. Aerion was more graceful compared to his older brother Maegon but a fierce warrior who wielded an unnamed Valyrian steel sword, he was always clean shaven with neither a beard or moustache, he had a long straight nose. Aerion was inhumanly beautiful and often seen in his only daughter Rhaenyra. 'Personality' Aerion was a noble, valiant and young intelligent man who excelled at anything he put his mind to, he became a great knight and a skilled musician and a talented singer, he played a silver lyre which he favoured and loved more than his Valyrian steel. He learnt to read at a young age and spoke both Bastard Valyrian and High Valyrian fluently. Aerion had few friends as an adult but was well-loved by the smallfolk and by the highborn as well. 'Life' 'Youth' He had few friends growing up. His squires were Serys Mullendore and Guthrey Fossoway, whom he knighted and he kept them as close companions. He squired for Ser Maekarys Velaryon, who was a skilled warrior himself and after his death became the master-at-arms at Dragonstone. His closest and oldest friend, however, Ser Marvis Mooten, who squired with him in King's Landing. As a child he read obsessively and passed becoming a warrior by any means, it was only until his brother challenged him did Aerion become a warrior and knight. Aged seventeen Aerion was knighted, he became a highly-skilled and capable warrior. Though he never loved swords or tourneys like his older brother Maegon. He had few friends growing up. He squired for Ser Maekarys Velaryon, who was a skilled warrior himself and after his death became the master-at-arms at Dragonstone. 'Marriage' Aerion followed the Valyrian tradition of marrying into the family thus married his youngest sister Visenya when he was twenty-six, herself being twenty-one years old in a lavish ceremony in King’s Landing. Within three years of the marriage, Visenya found out she was pregnant with his child the day before Aerion’s voyage to Lys, where he and Maegon were tasked to find a wife for Maegon. Aerion did say that he was rather fond of the name Rhaenyra if she were a girl. Maegon was found in bed with Lord Rogare’s youngest daughter, Loreah Rogare - a girl of eleven, and thus brutally murdered with his own Valyrian steel. 'Death' Aerion was forced to abandon his brother in Lys and fly through a horrendous storm in the narrow sea. He and his dragon Brightflame didn't make it and Brightflame collapsed and Aerion chained to the dragon fell with him, the fall of the dragon could be heard from King's Landing. 'Legacy' Eight months after Aerion’s death his daughter Rhaenyra Targaryen was born in the early days of 284 AC. Prince Aerion is remembered fondly in Westeros history whereas Maegon isn't as much, Aerion Tully was named after the prince. His daughter plays the lyre like him.